


Hold Me While You Wait

by aexkylo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, First Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexkylo/pseuds/aexkylo
Summary: It’s Rey and Ben solo 3 year wedding anniversary, they decided this time that they should go out for a romantic dinner. Everything is not what it seems.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hold Me While You Wait

Hold Me While You Wait 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
Sirens. That’s all Ben could hear, sirens.

_Hold me while you wait_

It happen so fast, one minute they were hugging, kissing, and laughing the next minute it’s sirens.

_I wish I was was good enough_

Blood.There was so much blood but it seems that his brain couldn’t comprehend what was happening until it was too late.

_If only I could wake you up_

“ I love you Ben Solo”” And I love you Rey Solo”

_My love, My love, My love_

”Ben stop!” a laughing but serious Rey had said. “ Seriously Ben stop!” Ben who’s shaking his head laughing at his beautiful wife just says“ Look into the camera Rey” 

_Won’t You Stay A While_

“Ben seriously I look a mess stop” Rey who kept trying to get her husband to stop recording her started shielding her face“ you look beautiful baby... Now look into the camera”

_I Wish You Cared A Little More_

Taking her hands off her face, Rey finally looked into the camera “ There she is... My beautiful wife”a smiling Ben had said.

_I Wish You Told Me This Before_

” Don’t leave me, Please Don’t leave me” says a crying Ben Solo who holds his almost dead wife in his hand.

_My love, My Love, My Love_

_“_ I love you Rey always”. “ I love you Ben forever”

_Won’t you stay a while_

_”_ Ben! Ben! Ben stop!”. Says a ticklish Rey “ No not until you tell me you love me and that I’m the best husband in the world” 

_Hold me While you wait_

“Sir I’m sorry but your wife didn’t make it”

_If only I could wake you up_

_”_ stop lying I don’t look beautiful I look ridiculous” says a stubborn Rey. “ Well you look beautiful to me... you always do no matter what you look like”

_My love, My love, My love_

_“No!, No!, No!... Wake up please Rey wake up... you promised”_

_I wish that I was good enough_

_“ And I Rey Johnson promise to never leave your side, no matter what.. To have and to hold through thick and thin I promise Ben. I promise”._

_Won't you stay a while_

” Goodbye Ben”.


End file.
